Absolutely not
by Fantasticfish1021
Summary: Minion has always put up with his Boss' evil schemes against Metro Man, but now he is putting his foot down. Oneshot.


**Author's note: Ollo again! Well, here is a little one-shot for y'all! I might add on to it later on if people like it, but my main priority is Arcani's Sister (which, by the way, the next chapter will be out to all soon). But this just wouldn't leave my mind… So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Megamind at all**

Today was a very cold late October day, so he sent Minion off to Starbucks to get two hot chocos and a dozen jelly-filled donuts. So he was alone in the cold, damp, evil lair. Well, he would be alone if you didn't count the five alligators and the ten thousand or so brainbots he would have been alone. Megamind was sitting at his desk, staring at the unfinished blueprints for the Death Ray. Minion wouldn't like the idea AT ALL.

Minion definitely would not approve of this scheme against Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and his lovely reporter friend. He should just trash the idea and go with the Rock'em Sock'em kittens. Minion would really love that evil scheme! But for some reason his mind couldn't just trash the idea. When he tried to think of going with the Rock'em Sock'em kittens, his mind meandered back to the Death Ray.

Megamind leaned back into his black evil wheely chair, holding the blueprints for the death ray in his right hand, and the blueprints for the rock'em sock'em kittens in the other. He looked from one hand to the other, trying to figure out which one to build. Evil heavens, he was a grown man should be able to build whatever he pleased! Minion can be such a momma fish sometimes, he was always worrying about his safety, and the Death Ray is NOT the definition of safe.

While Megamind was deep in thought, Minion snuck up behind Megamind and said, "Hi Sir, I'm back!"

Megamind jumped in his seat, and he hurriedly hid the Death Ray blueprint behind his back, and threw the blueprints Rock'em Sock'em Kittens on his desk. He turned at Minion with a wide grin and said, "Oh Ollo Minion, I didn't think you'd arrive here so fast."

Just when Minion was going to comment on his master's mispronunciation, but a blue paper behind Megamind's back caught his eye. Looking in that direction, Minion asked, "Sir, what is that?"

Megamind smiled at Minion innocently and said," What are you talking about, I definitely don't have some blueprints of a death ray behind my back."

Minion crossed his hairy arms, and demanded like a mother talking to her child, "Sir, show me your hands."

Megamind scooted back in his leather wheely chair, so the blueprints made a crumpling noise. Minion heard it, so the eyed his Sir a little more. Megamind pretended he didn't hear it, and proceeded to remove his hands from behind his back.

Minion moved to look behind Megamind's back, and Megamind moved his chair to make sure his minion couldn't see it. The fish extended his robotic arm around Megamind, and took ahold of the hidden blueprint. He retracted his arm back to it's normal length. Ignoring his boss' cries he scanned the blueprint, and indeed saw a death ray scrawled onto the paper.

Minion looked at Megamind again and started his lecture, "Now Sir, a death ray is far too dangerous! So many things can go wrong! The death ray could malfunction, or shoot too hot or too cold, and how are you going to test it out? How are you going to get it up there in the first place?"

"I know Minion, but the idea just will not leave my brilliant mind! Its the perfect scheme for Metro Mahn Day! Just picture it, you break me out of jail and kidnap Miss Ritchi, then we go to the evil lair, Miss Ritchi wakes up with the bag on her head, we banter for a while, I call Metro Mahn to tell him that his lovely girlfriend has been captured by none other than Megamind; Incredibly Handsome, Criminal Genius, and Master of all Villainy! And then Miss Ritchi, using her nosy reporter skills, mistakenly tells Metro Mahn that we are in the abandoned observatory, Metro Mahn goes there trusting that she was telling the truth, you warm up the Death Ray, me and Metro Mahn banter until I say FIRE! Then the Death Ray would shoot the ray at the observatory and BOOM! NO MORE METRO MAHN! ITS FOOLPROOF!" Megamind replied, his hands up in the air, breathing heavily from his excitement and yelling.

"I still don't think its a good idea Sir." Minion stated, "Its a recipe for disaster."

"Oh what do you know?" Megamind rudely commented, leaning back into his beloved wheely chair with his arms crossed and a childish pout on his face.

"A lot more than you'd think." Minion muttered under his breath. _Sir never really gives me that much credit for anything anymore, just blames all of his failed schemes on me_, Minion thought glumly. At least SOME credit for all ridiculous things he does for Megamind would be nice

"What was that Minion?" Megamind curiously asked, while cupping a hand to his ear.

"Please Sir, don't go with this plan. What if you actually DID destroy Metro Man?" Minion interrogated.

"Isn't that the goal, to destroy Metro Mahn?" Megamind asked, saying it as if it were obvious, but secretly actually doubting himself. _What WOULD he do if he actually destroyed Metro Man_...

"Well, it is, but then what would you do? You'd have no one to fight, and everyone would think of you as a murder." Minion pointed out.

"Minion, you fantastic fish you, you've pointed out a flaw in my plan! I shouldn't destroy Metro Mahn, I should drive him out of the city! Then I wouldn't be responsee-able for his death, and I'd still have the city all to myself!" Megamind exclaimed.

Minion was about to ask him what he would do if he had Metro City all to himself, but instead asked for clarification, "So you're not going to go with the death ray, Sir?"

"No Minion, in fact I've got a new evil plan forming in my intelligont brain! And a better one too!" Megamind declared, running out of the room to who knows where.

_At least he's not going with the death ray_, Minion thought to himself.

One week, and a defeated evil plan later…

"I swear Metro Dork, you'll rue the day you messed with Megamind; Incredibly Handsome, Criminal genius, and Master of All Villainy!" Megamind sneered at Metro Man as Metro Man handed him (by his collar) to the awaiting police car.

**Author's note: So here it is! Like it, hate it, just review :D If people like it I'll continue later on =) Or add more one shots to it…**

**Have a completely wonderful day!**

**~Fantasticfish1021~**


End file.
